Will you Fall For Me?
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Jo is brave and tells Dean how she feels about him…really fluffy!


**Will you Fall?**

**Author's note: ****hey! How is everyone doing? Well I'm pretty pumped for the last episode of Supernatural…I really want to see it! Well here is a fluffy Jo/Dean story for you guys…enjoy!**

**Summary:**** Jo is brave and tells Dean how she feels about him…really fluffy!**

_Woo oooh  
Yeah ah _

Jo was back to waiting tables at her mother's bar. Her mother finally found her and she brought her back so she could stop hunting. Jo didn't want to be back there; she felt like an outsider, a freak. She was surrounded by hunters who only wanted to get into her pants and she was tired of putting up with it. But then again, she secretly held out hopes that someone else would come in.

_My head's full of thought  
Thoughts of you  
and I'm distracted so easy  
Thinking what to do  
so unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen _

"Mom, I finished cleaning the tables, can I go in the back and sleep now?" Jo asked her mother, Ellen. Ellen stared at her daughter and saw how unhappy she was. She knew that she not only wanted to get back to hunting again, but she also wanted Dean. Jo never told her how she felt about Dean, but she could just tell by the way she looks into his eyes that she liked him.

"Yeah, of course. You worked really hard tonight Jo." Jo nodded her head and she walked by Ash, who was doing work on the computer. She looked at him curiously.

"Ash, did you find him yet?" Ash shook his head.

"No I haven't. I can't track him down." Ash said, upset about disappointing Jo. Jo sighed sadly and she looked down at the ground. She let a single tear roll down her cheeks. She looked up at him and forced a fake smile.

"Well, I guess that we can try another day." Ash stared at the blonde beauty as she walked past him. He looked at her and then he looked at Ellen, who saw the whole thing.

"She's really got a thing for that Dean Winchester eh?" Ellen nodded; her eyes far away.

"She does have a thing for him…I can see why though. All she talks about is Dean and I can tell for a fact that he is all she thinks about." Ash nodded. Suddenly they heard the door of the bar open. Ellen rolled her eyes.

"We're sorry, we're just closing up." She turned around and was shocked at who she saw; it was Dean. He was staring at the two of them. He nodded his head sadly.

"You're closed…okay sorry I'll leave now." He was about to turn and leave, but then Ellen shook her head.

"No, no, no please stay." Dean blinked and he walked to a table and sat down. He waved at Ash.

"Hey Ash." Ash waved back.

"Hey." Ellen came to his table and she looked at him curiously.

"What can I get you to drink?" Dean smirked to himself and then looked at her.

"Do you have a purple nurple?" Ellen raised her eyebrows confused.

"What?" Dean nodded and shook his head.

"Never mind, I'll just have a beer." Ellen nodded her head and she ran to the back and got him a beer. She came back and put it on her desk. She looked at Dean curiously.

"Where's Sam?" Dean took a swig of his beer and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"He's at the hotel sleeping…where's Jo?" Ellen put on a small smile.

"She's in the back sleeping."

_Will you fall for me  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to  
Baby, will you fall for me  
the way I've fallen for you _

"Dean, Jo has been talking about you quite a lot now and I think it would be nice if you went and talked to her." Dean stared at Ellen and blinked. Jo talked about him? Dean had been wondering when he would see her again. He put his beer down and he stood up.

"Okay I'll go talk to her…but uh do you mind telling me where her room is?" Ellen pointed behind the bar.

"Go behind the bar and then into that room and go into the first room you see." Dean nodded with a reckless smile on his face and he walked behind the bar and went into the room.

_I'm not acting like myself  
And I'm playing the role of someone else   
And my hearts beating so fast  
I can't stop it  
And I'm so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen _

Before he opened the door to walk into Jo's room, many thoughts were running through his mind. He thought about if she would feel the same way he felt about her. He thought about how she would react to him being there; he hadn't seen her since Sam was possessed by that demon. Surely she would be mad that he didn't call her like he promised to.

"Okay Dean…time to use your upstairs brain." He muttered to himself as he turned the knob and he entered her room. He turned to her counter and he turned on her little lamp so he could see clearly. He turned and saw her sleeping in her bed. She looked just as beautiful asleep. He walked over quietly and he shook her a little bit.

"Jo…wake up…it's me Dean." Jo moaned to herself and she opened her eyes slowly and she stared at Dean. She thought her eyes were tricking her.

"Dean? Is that you?" She asked sitting up. Dean smiled with a nod.

"Well it just so happens that the handsome devil you're looking at is me." Jo laughed lightly and she didn't know what to say.

"Wow." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Wow? I came here to see you and all you can possibly say is wow?" Jo shook her head and put a hand on his broad shoulder and smiled.

"There is a lot more I want to say to you Dean."

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me   
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you _

"What is it Jo?" Dean asked trying to keep his voice strong. Jo bit her bottom lip nervously. She had been waiting for this moment from the moment she met Dean…why was she suddenly fretting to tell him? Was did she have an uneasy feeling in her stomach now? She took a deep breath and looked into his hazel eyes.

"This is something I have wanted to tell you for such a long time now." Dean raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"You mind telling me now? I'm not getting any younger." Jo stared into his eyes and tried to think of the perfect way to tell him.

_**Thinking…thinking…**_

_Fallen for, fallen for you _

_**Still thinking…**_

_For you... _

_**Thinking…still…oh God damn it Jo, just tell him!!**_

"Dean I love you!" Jo blurted out loudly. When she finished saying that, Dean stared at her, with wide and shocked eyes.

"What?" Jo stared at him, almost hurt. Was that all he could say? Most guys would totally respect it if a girl was brave and told the guy her feelings…why was Dean acting so macho about it? Still, she continued.

"I love you Dean…I can't help it. I love you. I hated it that you weren't here with me. I hated it that you didn't call me like you promised you did. But no matter how much you have done something that I have hated, I love you and I can't change that if I tried…please just say something Dean."

_So unsure, so unfamiliar  
am I wrong to think;  
that something could happen  
was I wrong to think I _

Dean stared at her silently and then he smirked. Jo noticed the smirk that grew across his face and became worried. Was everything she had just said to him just a joke? Was Sam right when he said that he loves her like a little sister? She looked at him, thinking she was going to cry.

"What?" She said just above a whisper. Dean put a hand on her pale and delicate face and he smiled.

"I knew that we had a connection." He moved in and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and she treasured every moment of the kiss she was sharing with Dean. His lips were just like she imagined them to be; smooth and gentle. She loved the feel of them. They let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes, both feeling the same way about each other.

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me   
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you_

"Jo, can I ask you a question?" Jo nodded with a big bright smile on her face.

"Yeah of course." Dean grinned to himself and then he looked into her eyes again.

"Will your mom kill me if I start to date you?" Jo smiled a big bright smile and she put a hand on his face.

"Who says we have to tell her?" They both grinned and pulled each other into another kiss.

_Well there you have it people…please read and review and I hope you liked it!!_


End file.
